This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Center for Biomedical and Bioorganic Mass Spectrometry provides mass spectral service for academic customers around the United States. We can ionize samples by electron ionization, chemical ionization, electrospray ionization, fast atom bombardment ionization, and matrix assisted laser desorption ionization. We have analyzers based on magnetic sector, time-of-flight, ion trap, FT-ICR, and FT-orbitrap technology. We provide both nominal and accurate mass spectra to our customers as needed. In addition we have the computational tools needed to deconvolute the multiply charged ions in protein spectra. This provides the center with the capability to mass analyze samples with molecular weights ranging from small molecules all the way up to tens of kilodaltons.